


Hercules' Accidental "Crush"

by BunnyDawn



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crack and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: I'm so sorry...An unexpected pairing.  Hercules madly in lust with Joxer.  It's not pretty...Its not clean...And to Joxer its painful and scary...One Sided Hercules/Joxer, and implied onesided Joxer/Ares (Because I'm a sucker for that pairing)





	Hercules' Accidental "Crush"

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this but it’s a bit of a break from the other stories. Thinking of crackish Hercules/Joxer. I'm sorry my brain produced this and I am further sorry that this actually spawned a fiction on another site what I have yet to finish but I plan to finish. I'll bring it over...eventually...but I wanted to put something up to celebrate the new year (Happy 2018) with something old...Kinda old.

 

**Hercules' Accidental Crush**

* * *

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  He was meant to be a warrior not a Hero’s pet!  Unfortunately any time he tried to leave the bed a strong arm grabbed him and jerked him back.  Those big strong hands liked to stroke his bare neck, back, _and lower_.  A set of lips pressed against his shoulder and then the mouth opened and licked up to the joint where shoulder met neck.

  
“You’re not going anywhere love,” Hercules baritone intonations vibrated against his shoulder.  
  
“Can I just go to the latrine?” The trapped man whined and tugged at the demigod’s strong grip.  
  
“Joxer, you went less than an hour ago,” Hercules flat tone warned that he was hardly convinced, “I’ll not have another escape attempt _pet_.”  
  
The large man turned them in the bed until Joxer was lying atop his broad chest.  Naked legs tangled and a rather large throbbing erection probed Joxer's thigh.

He began kissing the scrawny man.  Joxer tried his best not to cringe.  He’d learned to just let things happen.  This Hercules could be gentle but he was also possessive and if he felt he had to remind the man who he belonged to, _he would_.  His reminders consisted of rather painful bites and bruises.  This was not the Hercules he though he knew.  
  
There had been a time not long ago that he would have enjoyed Hercules’ undivided attention.  He didn’t have a crush, no it was purely plutonic hero-worship.  Joxer wasn’t going to say he didn’t enjoy manly comforts but he…he wasn’t who Joxer would have chosen.  He’d have to admit if he was going to be getting it from one of Zeus’ sons he would prefer a darker more brooding, black leather wearing, god.  
  
Hercules could brood though. He did have that, and he was surprisingly demanding.  He assumed it was due to the arrow Cupid accidentally shot the demi-god with.  The god had promised he would hurry back with a cure, but that was over a week ago and Joxer had already been used and abused.  What was worse, he was certain that the hero would hate himself for all the things he had done under the influence of Cupid’s arrow.

Joxer didn't hate Hercules.  Oh fuck, he was terrified of him, but he didn't hate him.  After all it was only an accident.


End file.
